gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gel Sadora
For the character from Gatchaman Crowds see Gel Sadora (Crowds) (ゲルサドラ, gerusadora) was the commander of Galactor during the events of Gatchaman II. He was the antagonist during this series. Description The resurrected Gallactor leader, replacing the former leader Berg Katze, and a manipulated mutant like its predecesor. In episode 1, Sosai X says he is the "son" of a person. From that point of view, the gender is male, but from the influence of the chromosome mentioned above, there is no male organ as far as the body at growth looks, and it looks like a female body in appearance. In addition, the manner of laughing with Gel Sadora's hand in her mouth is feminine. A character that strongly inherits the image of Katze, but escapes faster with further palliative. He hates Katze, saying "It's different from that fool", and in episode 13, he described his room at the base made by Katze as "a stupid room with a bad taste", and a portrait of Katze hanging on the wall. Habits are: "Failure is the mother of success", "Oh, oh no!", "Albatross flying and on fire", "Hanpooroka", "Whatever!", "Oh, scary!" It has a distinctive high-pitched voice and features a tone like a public play. History Gatchaman II Originally the daughter of Dr. Sylvie Pandora, Sammie Pandora, she was separated from her mother after their ship the Queen Margareth was sunk by a meteor. She was then abducted by Sosai X and mutated and aged into an adult, brainwashed by him into being his loyal servant. In the few last episodes of the series, 's drama ushers in the mysterior surrounding Gel Sadora's birth and the Solar Shift plan promoted by Sosai X. Knowing her birth in Episode 50, abducting her at the base of Galactor and having a reunion. Despite her manipulated body, both her and Pandora are close to each other because of being parents and child. was able to recognize her mother and feel their existence with one another. Pandora initially believed that it was alive because it was still an infant at the normal human growth rate and could not believe it was her child. However, Sosai X showed an image showing the growth process of and was appalled by the fact that she was trapped in a rocket, launched and shot dead in the air. This made have a change of heart since she witnessed this cruelty and, in the 51st episode, she rebelled and opposed Sosai X, even helping Gatchaman to find the whereabouts of Sosai X in the last episode. When and Ken found Sosai X's main computer core, she was seriously injured due to the attack of Galactor Troops and, after Sosai X was defeated, she walked alone getting past the ruins of Galactor's lab and reached a place where flowers spread all over the place. Impressed by the Earth's beauty, regretted herself in trying to destroy it and repented from the sins she had committed so far, and at the end she passed away while watching the vision of Pandora who told her that it was time for her to rest and leave the Earth's safety to Gatchaman. After Gel Sadora's death, her body shrunk rapidly, turning back to 3-year-old former Sammy form, and her remaining clothes were blown away by the wind. Alterations in English Adaptations Gel Sadora was renamed "Mallanox" in Saban's "Eagle Riders", and underwent a series of confusing rewrites in the process. Mallanox was initially stated to have been created by scratch by Cybercon, and was also referred to as a man. However, sometime later in the series, Mallanox was then stated to be the son of Lukan, an alien that had previously tried to conquer Earth. Mallanox also claims "My father was an alien and my mother was Irish" in a quip in one episode. However, later in the dub, Mallanox is then revealed to actually be the daughter of Dr. Francine Aikens and her husband Herb. It is said that the young Nancy Aikens was kidnapped by Cybercon when he attacked a ship, and that he forcibly aged her and made her believe that she was a man for her own protection. When in her unmasked state, Mallanox speaks in a woman's voice, but continues to speak in a masculine voice when in costume (in the original, Gel Sadora's voice always stayed masculine even when she was unmasked). After being attacked by Cybercon towards the end of the first half of the series, Mallanox expresses regret for wanting to destroy the Earth and swears to do better. Rather than dying and hearing her mother's voice, the voice she hears is changed to Cybercon punishing her for her failure and telling her that he'll transform her into a new form: "Happy Boy". Mallanox's body then appears to dissolve into light, and the scenes of Gel Sadora shrinking and reverting to her child form were excised. Alterations in Other International Adaptations In a two-episode Korean remake of Gatchaman II, released in 1980, Gel Sadora's origin was changed so that they were a man and forcibly grown from a young boy named "Marko", rather than a young girl named Sammie. He winds up dying in a mecha explosion at the end. The French compilation film of Gatchaman II (which consisted of the first four episodes) had Sammie Pandora referred to as a boy, and described Gel Sadora as being neither man nor woman. The Italian dub of Gatchaman II refers to her as "Ghel Sadra", and her secret identity is given as Debbie Pandra. Voice Actors Masaru Ikeda voiced Gel Sadora, while the child Sammie Pandora was voiced by Kazue Komiya. English Adaptation *R.Martin Klein voiced the masked Mallanox in "Eagle Riders". The voice actress for the unmasked Mallanox and Nancy Aikens was left uncredited. Trivia *Gel Sadora's gender is often a matter of confusion, due to the anime having a male actor providing her aged-up voice, and episode 51 where Ken stated that probably Sammie carried both gender gens within her which enable Sosai X to make her grow at an inthinkable range. This carried over to Eagle Riders, although (as mentioned above) the character was initially stated to be a man. *Early planning sheets for Gatchaman II (when it was titled "New Gatchaman") had an equivalent character named Sadomadonna, who was to be a 25-year old guerilla warrior rescued by X and made into the new captain of Galactor. For some reason or another, it was then decided to rename the character and make her a 3-year old girl forcibly aged up into an adult woman. *Her codename is believed to derive from the German word "Gier" (greed) and the French word "Sade" (sadism). Links *http://web.archive.org/web/20100126022134/http://gatchonline.com/characters/gelsadora.htm Category:Main villains Category:Gatchaman Category:Galactor